


Привалило

by suricate, TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018





	Привалило

Вышел указ поднимать бомжей.  
Мало кто его понял, начались общественные прения. Некоторые считали, что бомжей следует приводить в человеческий вид, иные буквалисты цеплялись за формулировку и утверждали, что ответственность проходящего мимо законопослушного гражданина заканчивается там, где начинается вертикальное положение бомжа. С ними спорили: но что, если он опять упадёт, а ты не успел как следует отойти? Уважаемый аналитик по телевизору рассчитывал дистанцию, на которую распространяется действие закона. В церкви призывали «поднимать ближнего своего, как самого себя».  
На улицу вышли украдкой, чтобы не наткнуться. На автомобилистов закон не распространялся, но, как назло, понадобилось в магазин, где не было парковки.  
Бомжи все равно немного валялись, но сознательные граждане перед нами удачно успевали их разбирать. От магазина нас отделял один подземный переход, мы зашли в него и обомлели: у стен лежало сразу пятеро бомжей. А по ступенькам, как бревна, скатывались ещё не меньше двадцати штук.  
И никого, кроме нас, в переходе не было.  
— Пора просыпаться, — сказал я.  
Но никак не выходило.


End file.
